Population
The population refers to the kinds of intelligent species over Remnant and which one is the biggest or smallest. There is a total of five intelligent races that have almost always been in war between themselves until the reign of the Beacons of Darkness. Grimms The creature of grimm or just grimms are the biggest population of intelligent races in Remnant, unfortunately they are also the less developed and organized which is the main reason why they didn't finish off with the other races before they built settlements and kingdoms. Even though all of the grimms are the same specie, there are subspecies, like beowolves, ursas and nevermores. They are the oldest race in the world and the one with the most ancient knowledge, knowing how to use the full potential of the dust in the body but most of them never got used to new technology and knowledge, making them lose fights against the other races quite often unless is a massive attack or a small village without many defenses. The Grimms represent a 50% of the population in the world of Remnant. 'Humans' The first kind of humans that were able to use magic got wiped off the face of Remnant by the gods before leaving the place but the second generation of humans couldn't use magic which represented a problem until they discovered the Dust and even though they never got to know the full potential into a body like the grimms did, they used it as fuel for everything they built, from a simple generator, to an airship. They are the second oldest race in the world and thanks for their discovery, the ones with the most advanced technology, compensating their lack of endurance and strenght with machines and systems, but of courses, in the mean time they shared their technology with the Faunus. The Humans represent a 30% of the population in the world of Remnant. 'Faunus' The faunus appeared at same time as the second humanity and since they were a lot less and freaks to the eyes of the humans they were treated like animals and forced into slavery for humans until the Faunus Right Revolution in which they got treated as actual intelligent being but the hate of some people still remaining. They are the third oldest race in the world and thanks for being under the shadow of humanity they were fed with the technology and Dust advances humans develop and even though they were a lot less than the human population they had a lot of physical advantages like armored skin, better hearing, night vision, poison, the ability to breath under water or any other ability granted by the trait of the animal they had. The Faunus represent a 15% of the population in the world of Remnant. 'Lycans' The Lycans appeared artifically just three centuries before the events of the Beacons of Darkness and they have the ability to transform giving them super strength and speed besides a great smell sense, the only bad thing about them is that they can't control during full moon. They are a recent race in the world that had avoided most of the battles and since they were mostly pacific, there weren't hunters behind their heads allowing them to increase their population but they can only reproduce with a wolf faunus or another Lycan. The Lycans represent a 6% of the Population in the world of Remnant. 'Vampires' The Vampires appeared artifically just three centuries before the events of the Beacons of Darkness and they have super strength, speed and senses but with the huge weakness against the sunlight and the silver stuff, also their method to reproduce put them in danger so the population of this race is very controlled. They are a recent race in the world that had lost most of their battles and reduced their population each time more, being in the ledge of extinction twice. The only way to get advantage over the other races is to transform more people into vampires and avoid the vampire hunters. The Vampires represent a 4% of the population in the world of Remnant 'Homunculus ' The Homunculus appeared artificially, the first ones just appeared three centuries before the events of the Beacons of Darkness and they have different abilities, skills and powers. All of them but two being infertile. In all the history, only 10 homunculus were created.